The not so amazing world of Wolfenstein
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: B.J. Blazkowicz failed to save his world...then ended up in another. Despite it's insanity, he lived in peace...until his past comes back to haunt him. Now he must protect his students like the Papa Wolf he is!


The not so amazing world of Wolfenstein

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

"It was you all along! We're going to tell Principal Brown!" Shouts an irate Gumball at Miss Simian.

"Tell him what?" Asks Simian innocently. "Well, what we just saw on Bobert's memory." Stated Gumball flatly. "What memor-

 **grab**

Simian paled at the sight of the large, hairy, hand with razor claws digging into her flesh. Preventing her from erasing Boberts memory. She gulped. "C-Campus Security Director Blaskovich! W-what a surprise!" She babbled out in terror as she turned to the large wolf dressed as a security guard.

"Imagine my surprise when Penny texted me about Principal Brown getting attacked and you blaming Gumball for the whole thing...and here I find you; the 'true culprit' trying to erase the evidence of her misdeeds." Stated Blaskovich darkly as he nods a quick thank you to the pretty fairy-like golden girl.

Simian whimpered under the glare of the Wolf who took down Tina Rex the time she tried to beat up Gumball...and then went on to beat up her abusive father and hand him over to the police...

"Oh, right! Listen, I was going to call you about that. But you've been so busy lat-

"Save it." Simian immediately shut up. Blaskovich shook his head. "I won't lie to you; I've NEVER liked you. Your a selfish, sadistic, bully. The only reasons I was unable to fire you was this schools messed up legal system, the Principals infatuation with you...but mostly because I've been too busy cleaning up other peoples messes- He casts a look over to Gumball and Darwin(who had the decency to look ashamed).

"But now- he points to Boberts memory -Well, now you got two options." He holds up a piece of paper. "First; I ask you nicely to sign this letter of resignation, you sign it, and then you leave."

"A-and the other option?" Asked Simian trying to sound braver then she was feeling.

 **CRUNCH!**

"I don't ask so nicely." Stated Blaskovich quietly after punching a hole into the nearest locker..that was mere inches away from Simians face...

She took the first option...

 **…** **...**

Everyone was so excited and happy about Simian leaving that the teachers didn't even bother to calm them down(well, that and they wanted to celebrate as well), they just sent them home.

Gumball was running out the door- "Hold it, Gumball! Don't you leave just yet." Gumball paled as he turned to look at Blaskovich. "Wha? But I thought we proved I was-

"Relax, your not in trouble." Interrupted Blaskovich. "I just want to talk to you." Gumball frowns, but complies.

Gumball liked Mr. Blaskovich...True, the fact he seemed to be the only 'smart adult that actually did something'...made it hard sometimes-

 **…** **...**

- _Mr. Blaskovich just shook his head at the sight. "Boys, boys, what are you doing now?" He asks exasperated as he walks in the way of their path._

 _Gumball chuckles nervously. "Who us? Nothing! Were just trying to help this poor woman with charity!"_

 _Blaskovich just rolls his eyes. "Gumball, that's obviously Tobias's Mom forcibly taped to a chair..."_

 _And the day just went downhill from there..._

 **…** **...**

But on the other hand: problems that would usually take all day for them to resolve...were solved in less than five minutes...

 **…** **...**

 _Carlton and Troy watch in horror as their coach Mr. Kreese is violently beaten up by Mr. Blaskovich. He then turns to the two shaking boys. "Right let's try this again- He gestures to a stunned Gumball and Darwin -They DON'T want to fight. All those rumors you heard from Sarah were lies, so stop listening to her. Now would you please stop harassing them and go home?" Both boys were quick to comply._

 _Blaskovich then turns to Sarah. "Sarah, you have detention for the next month for spreading fake rumors and trying to incite a fight amongst your classmates." "Ahhhhhh." Groaned Sarah with disappointment as she slinked away in defeat..._

 **…** **...**

 _Blaskovich sighs as he takes a deep breath. "Look Nicole, as a parent I believe you have the right to punish your children as you see fit- WITHIN REASON -If you had just disciplined him with being grounded for a month or even a year. I would've considered that excessive(considering the crime), but I would've kept my nose out of it."_

 _Then he glared. "BUT PUNISHING THEM BY STARVING THEM!? GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T CALL SOCIAL SERVICES!?"_

" _BUT THEY DISREPECTED RICHARD AND HURT HIS FEELINGS!" Defended Nicole._

 _Blaskovich rolled his eyes. "Nicole, I will drop this matter right now AND give you 5$; If you can right here, right now tell me how proud you are of Richard."_

 _Nicole smirked. "Gladly! I'm very P-p-p- I'm ppppppp- I'm Pruuuud- I'm...I'm...I'm a hypocrite." Realized Nicole in dumbstruck amazement..._

 _Needless to say, she undid their punishment..._

 **…** ** _..._**

 _Felicity rages against being arrested. "What is the meaning of this!? I've done nothing wrong!" Doughnut_ _Sheriff coughed. "Yes...well. Actually, Mr. Blaskovich pointed out that you caused a plane to crash killing hundreds just because the control room looked like a videogame...which turns out to be a felony." He admitted in surprise._

 _Blaskovich slapped his forehead annoyed._ _ **How has this society not already collapsed into total anarchy?**_ _He thinks to himself amazed._

" _HOORAY! WERE GETTING OUR GAMES BACK!" Shouted the children happily. "Hold it!" Shouts Blaskovich. "As a person I'm largely neutral to Videogames...but as a teacher." He shakes his head. "Look, I'll make a deal with you kids: if you can get your grades up in the next month, I'll convince the parents to lift the ban on games." Everyone groaned...but agreed..._

 **…** **...**

 _Blaskovich burst into the room. "Hold it! Are you telling me you willingly took a CHILD away from his family to be experimented and dissected?" He asked horrified._

 _Principal Brown shrugged. "Pretty much." He stated dismissively. He then turns back to the Wattersons. "Now as I was saying-_

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

 _Principal Brown screamed in pain, the Wattersons screamed in horror. Blaskovich turns to the Wattersons. "Go home, I promise to bring back your son soon. The Wattersons were quick to run out of the room...and then Blaskovich continued his 'talk' with the principal._

 _...later that night...the news reported a government institute going down in flames...all personal presumed_ _dead...Blaskovich shows up with a sleeping Darwin at the front door...The Wattersons decided to not question it..._

 **…** **...**

Blaskovich lead Gumball into his office(which at one time had been Mr. Smalls office...before Blaskovich pointed out that he was grossly incompetent at his job, had him fired and took his place as guidance councilor part-time)

Mr. Blaskovich took a deep breath...then began. "Look Gumball...this conversation has been a long time coming...I won't beat around the bush. I think your good kid. And their have been times were you've proven yourself to be amazing, if not downright heroic."

Gumball smiled. "Why thank you- "But just as many times I've seen that, you've also proven yourself to be selfish, immature, and moronic!" He interrupted bluntly. And thus Gumball deflated.

Mr. Blaskovich shook his head. "Every week it's a new hi-jink, a new disaster...and yet what have you gained in the end? What's the point?"

Gumball blanched at this. "Whoa, sir! Don't you think your over thinking this? I'm just enjoying my youth! In this amazing world were there's no consequence! Where the adventures never stop!"

Mr. Blaskovich nodded. "True enough Gumball...as things stand, for whatever reason. Things will never get WORSE for you...but you know what? That also means it'll never get BETTER."

Gumball looked at him confused. "What...what do you mean?" Mr. Blaskovich stood up and gestured to everything. "Look around you son. Take a good look at your world. Where nothing ever changes. You stay a kid FOREVER. You live in this town FOREVER. You wake up, have a hi-jink, go to sleep, then repeat; FOREVER!"

Mr. Blaskovich looks Gumball square in the eye. "And asks yourself this: Am I okay with that?" Gumball suddenly felt overwhelmed...he didn't know how to respond to that...

"I...I don't..." Mr. Blaskovich held up a hand interrupting him. "Don't rush this, it's an important question...go home, and think about it. If you want to talk more about this later, my door is always open...but inevitably; this a question only YOU can answer."

Not knowing what else to say...a now very thoughtful and confused cat walks out of the office...

Blaskovich sighs as he opens up a drawer, and pulls out a picture...a picture of himself posing with his squadron...not as a wolf...but as a man.

 _14 years...14 years to the day since Deathshead's castle...since I woke up in this crazy world...as a wolf..._

Blaskovich takes out a wine bottle and toasts his fallen comrades, then drinks himself silly. Before he blacks out...he sees a strange floating mechanical orb hovering near his window. _Huh, must be a new foreign exchange student._ Thinks Blaskovich as he blacks out...

Said orb quickly flies away from the school and out of town. It is one of many that flies near a crack in time and space...that is surrounded by soldiers building an outpost around said crack..

The orb makes it report to the captain...who smirks. "Send word to Obergruppenführer Deathshead! We've found him..."

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: in this AU; 'The Mystery' happens after 'The Shell'**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
